The office of Phantomhive Publishing
by strikesolo1
Summary: Sebastian works in the publishing company of Vincent Phantomhive, one of the best publishers in London. He was promised a promotion and instead it was given to Vincent's son Ciel. Sparks will fly between the two as they work together and things is not all as they seem. Sebastian holds a secret as does Vincent about his son and a rival Publishing company The Earl Trancy. CPxSM, ATXC


**This is my new idea, manely because I am actually close to the climatic conclusion to prince's prize, and I'm not sure if I'm going ot do a sequal or not. PM me if you think I should. Well... anyway. Please comment make my day by doing that please! Enjoy my friends. **

London had always been a large place where people could achieve their dreams. This mystical place where those dreams could be attained. It seemed there was no work actually put into achieving those dreams; no working your fingers to the bone, or long nights working on a shity computer; or not having enough money to afford nothing more than ramen. It was a hard life, try to achieve one's dreams. He still had nightmares about that time in his life. When he had nothing, not his lovely flat near the London Bridge, when he didn't have enough money to actually afford the necessities. Never again he promised himself, never was he ever going to be in that such of a state of poverty. After all he had a job now, not doing what he wanted to do most but still. He enjoyed his job, he couldn't complain about it.

The sky that morning was grey, well it was always grey come to think about it. The clouds closing over the sun, many people thinking that those clouds could be rather dreary and sad. He didn't see it that way, thinking that the clouds were just wrapping paper around the sun.

He left his flat around seven in the morning, his fingers pulling his trench coat around his slender body. His neighbor, a sweet elderly lady waved at him.

"Good Morning Sebastian."

"Good morning Rosemary."

He returned the wave and walked past her a smile on his face. She had always been nice to him from the first day he had moved in, bringing him homemade sticky buns to him as a welcome to the apartment complex gift . She reminded him of his grandma who had died when he had been ten. He shook his head, clearing the cob webs of sadness from his mind.

The Underground was rather chaotic when he arrived to it. So many people bustling and pushing one another to get to the proper trains. It fascinated the young man as his red eyes watched all the people walk around in a demented sort of waltz. All the colors flashing brightly in front of his face, all the different fabric rubbing against his exposed hands. It fascinated him, but bothered him at the same time. All the people in one enclosed space. It was as if it was wrong , like a place like the crowded underground shouldn't exist. Too many people in such a small space. He ignored the wrongness and pushed into the car his pale fingers wrapping around the pole in the middle of the car.

It was a sigh lent ride, as it always was for him. No one ever talked to him on the way to work. Well not many people actually talked to anyone any way anymore.

His stop was less crowded, but that was normal. It, even though it was in the middle of the business district for some reason it was empty. And not cause he was late either. His black shoes clicked on the pavement as he climbed the stairs to the Phantomhive Publishing company. His place of employment that had gotten him out of the shitty apartment down in the slums. He smiled and walked into the building.

Sebastian never thought that he would be working in such a job as this. Editing manuscripts for some of the best authors throughout of Britain. It wasn't that he disliked his job, actually he rather enjoyed it. Reading those manuscripts that contained the other worlds within the ink. It was simply not what he had planned to do with his life. He had gone to oxford on a medical scholar ship, a 50,000 dollar scholarship to be precise. One that he hadn't even entered himself, his parents had done that for him. College didn't agree with him, it wasn't the work load or the studies or the time that was needed to put into it. Though science had never been his forte, even if he had gotten in on it. Sebastian's parents wanted their son to be a doctor or a scientist, or at least something in the scientific field.

After the first semester Sebastian learned that he rather hated science. The white lab coats that smelled distinctly like formaldehyde, or the lab tables that were always too cold to lean against. But all of that could have been put up with. If it had not been for the cats. Dissecting them. He couldn't do it, he couldn't look at that dead creature with it's once silky fur now drenched din that foul smelling formaldehyde liquid, dull lifeless eyes that stared up into his red ones. That hint of life removed. It made him nausea, he almost feinted, but instead he ran out of the class and never went back into it again.

He dropped all of his science classes that day. All the while that picture of the dull lifeless cat imprinted behind his eyes. His family, as to be expected was furious. They yelled at him that every generation the Michaelis family were doctors and scientists. That he was going to re enroll in his science classes. The raven haired man refused saying that he couldn't stand it, seeing sick people. The story of the cat didn't pass his lips to his parents, it couldn't. He remembered his father pacing the room, his hands folded behind his back. His mother grabbed his father's arm saying, 'Darling let him go' His father stared at her for a moment, then realization of secret words crossed between them. He nodded, his red eyes flickering back to his son. That was the only similarity between the two of them. 'very well Sebastian do what you want.'

That was exactly what the raven haired man did, he went back to oxford and re enrolled in the English program. The thing that he truly loved.. But everything came crashing down a week later when he found out that his parents had drained his school account, about 100,000 dollars gone. He remembered going to the nearest pub and just getting shit faced. So much that the raven haired man just closed his eyes in the back seat of the bar and just slept. He felt like dying at that moment.

The cycle of misery continued. He got four jobs, trying to pay for oxford and his growing alcohol addiction. But one day everything became too much for him. He quit oxford, much to the great distress of his teachers who believed that he was truly brilliant. He burned all of his manuscripts that night a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

It was a rather miserable night, the rain poured down in a torrent. He was in his favorite pub near his piece of shit apartment. He had his third whisky clutched in his hand, red eyes clouded with alcoholic lust. Then he walked in. A man, a rather tall man in a nice suit, light grey hair, crystal like blue eyes. Their eyes met, Sebastian tipped the glass at him. The man smiled and moved toward the broken man.

"Hell of a night eh."

"Yep"

"This seat taken?"

The red eyes scanned the man's face.

"No, sit."

Sebastian yanked his battered leather note book from off of the table and onto his lap. The older man took the seat opposite him, pale hands wrapping around a glass of scotch.

"You go to oxford?"

The raven sneered and looked away. He knew that the man was trying to be nice and make conversation, but it annoyed him.

"Not anymore."

"Oh….. did you quit?"

There eyes met for another moment.

"That is a hell of a thing to ask someone."

"It wasn't meant to be insulting. "

The raven haired man knew that, but it still annoyed him that he would even be considered to be a failed. He took another sip.

"I didn't want to quit."

"Tehn why did you?"

Sebastian looked down at the ice in the cup, how they were becoming smaller and smaller as time passed.

"Cause I…. I'm broke alright. I'm a broke 19 year old hooked on whisky and has no future what so ever. I thought London was a place to achieve your dreams not someplace where you failed. "

"What did you major in?"

"English, trying to get a job in publishing."

"Hmm.:

The older man sat back folding his hands in his lap.

"Do you have any idea who I am.

Sebastian chuckled.

"Hell no, should I."

"My name is Vincent Phantomhive"

"Oh…. Well shit."

The older man laughed.

"Thee Vincent Phantomhive, like the publishing mogul."

"The one and only. :

The raven raised his glass to his lips then realized that he had run out of whisky. HE pushed the glass to the side.

"I'm surprised that you're not asking me for a job. When I say my name usually everyone and anyone tries to clamor for a job. "

Those red eyes smirked.

"Granted I would love a job with you. Hell who wouldn't' but a job with a publisher like you should be earned and not begged for."

Vincent stared at him for a moment, just stared at him not letting on what he actually thought of the young man. Sebastian for a moment was rather frightened, he didn't know if he had offended the older man or not.

"I like you kid. You're smarter than most people that work with me. I want you to come and work for me. "

"But I didn't even finish college."

The older man shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me much. Some of the smartest people don't finish college. It's just not for them. I won't punish you for it. :

Sebastian sat back resting his hands on the arm rests.

"Are you playing a trick on me? Like one of those reality Tv show things."

Vincent Laughed,

"I despise those shows I would never participate in something like that."

The 19 year old was rather surprised by the man. This rather good looking man who just had a drink with him and offered him a job.

"Why are you even thinking on this?"

"I'll take it."

"Hmm?"

"I want the job."

"Very good, welcome aboard Sebastian."

Sebastian shook his head, clearing the memories from his mind brining himself back to the gilded elevator. He looked up watching the elevator rise to the fourth floor with a ding.

The silver doors opened, he was met with a crushing hug and a bundle of red hair in his face. He stumbled back grasping onto the wall.

"Grell, god at least let me get out of the elevator first. "

The red headed man looked up at him and grinned . Green eyes sparkling.

"Hello Sebby"

"Morning Grell, um could you please detach yourself from me. "

He did and let Sebastian step out from the elevator door right when they were about to close.

Grell was the resident flamboyant person. He had his sights set on the raven haired man when he first walked into the office and had never let him alone since. Sebastian hadn't really minded until Grell became completely oppressed with him.

He continued to his office at the same time Grell chattered along. He told the raven haired man about his night and what he had for dinner and such. It was the same everyday, so Sebastian ignored it.

"Oh hey I forgot to tell you. Vincent called for you this morning."

"What?!"

"Yeah, he wants to see you in his office."

"Damnit Grell why didn't you tell me that first."

The red head shrugged.

"I was going to get to that."

"Shit."

He stripped himself out of his trench coat and straightened his bow; ran to the elevator and punched the button nastily.

His hands were shaking slightly, he really didn't have any need to be frightened, he was the best worker in the company his office showed that. The elevator dinged on the tenth and final floor He gulped deeply and exited the elevator.

Grell was seated in his desk out side of Phantomhive's door.

"How the hell did you get up here so fast."

He shot a wink at the raven and buzzed him in.

Vincent Phantomhive was standing looking out the window, his back to the door.

"Sebastian"

"Good morning sir, you called for me "

"Yes, please sit."

The young man did, crossing his legs in front of him

"Do you have any idea why I called you here."

"No sir."

It wasn't a lie, or even a half truth. He really didn't know. the Phantomhive turned and sat down in his Italian leather chair.

"Last week I talked with you last week about a promotion."

Sebastian nodded, his heart fluttering oddly.

"I am sorry Sebastian, I truly am. But I can't give it to you."

The fluttering stopped.

"May I ask why sir?"

Vincent sighed and looked away for a moment.

"You remember my son I told you about,"

"The 19 year old one right?"

He smiled.

"Yes, Ciel. He's not that far away from your age Sebastian actually your only two years older than him come to think of it."

Sebastian nodded, he felt somewhat nausea at that minute.

"He in a rather bad spot at the moment and I need to set him straight. So I am giving him a high ranking job as rehab. It's either the job or rehab and I would rather to keep him close to me."

There was silence for a moment.

"May I ask what is wrong with him?"

The elder Phantomhive sighed deeply.

"He goes through money like a thirsty man goes through water. He parties constantly, and destroys everything he touches. He needs to get his life straight."

The raven thought for a moment that the whole destroys everything he touches wasn't a good thing but he didn't say anything. He lost his promotion to a brat that can't get his life together. Great that was all he needed.

"Look Sebastian I know that your not happy with this but it is the only solution."

Well not the only one, Sebastian thought. He played it off as it didn't matter.

Suddenly the door opened, heavy foot falls echoed through the room

"Ahh Ciel."

"Father."

Sebastian turned, his breath was ripped from his lungs. Ciel, who was considerably shorter than he was, his white shirt was tucked into his black skinny jeans with bright green suspenders looping over his shoulders. Heavy boots were wrapped around his feet. His blue hair hung wildly in his face, an eye patch covering his right eye.

The young man caught him looking

"What are you looking at fucker."

"Ciel! Be nice!"

"Why I'm supposedly taking his promotion, he's underneath me, why do I have to be nice to him."

Vincent sighed, he looked old there like his son was sucking the life from his very being. Ciel grinned and looked at Sebastian.

"it's gonna be fun working with ya."

Sebastian shivered in slight fear. This kid was going to make his life a living hell, he just knew it.


End file.
